House of Glass
by loneguppy
Summary: Olivia is captured by The Secretary. See how she copes with being stranded in the alternate universe and how she manages to find her way back. May include *SPOILERS*. Sequel to Surviving Warfare.
1. The Man Behind the Curtain

**As promised, here is the sequel to Surviving Warfare.**  
**This will be my version of how Olivia becomes stranded in the alternate universe.**  
**I didn't see that coming at all.**

*****SPOILER ALERT*****

* * *

The head of the Department of Defense look deeply into Olivia's eyes."

"My dear, I give you my word. We _are_ going to help you."

"Thank you, Dr. Bishop."

"Please. Call me Mr. Secretary. Right now, my assistant will escort you to processing. We will take care of everything."

Olivia nodded and turned to leave the office. Once she was gone, Walter picked up a telephone handset.

"Prepare the prisoner for interrogation."


	2. Into the Looking Glass

**Olivia's encounter with the alternate versions of her team.  
I wrote this before Over There, Part 2.**

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Olivia had to squeeze her eyes shut again, because the intense bright light was blinding. She tilted her head up. When she slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't able to see beyond the darkness that surrounded her. The last thing she remembered was leaving The Secretary's office. She wanted to find a way out, but she couldn't stand up. She looked down. Both of her hands and her legs were strapped to the chair she was in. She tried to twist her hand out, but the binding held fast. Olivia tested each of her extremities to look for a weakness in the restraints.

Footsteps. Someone was coming. It was difficult to see which direction it was coming from because the echoes seemed to come at her from all sides.

"Hello. I'm Colonel Broyles, commander of Fringe Division." A voice said from behind.

Broyles appeared before her, in dark military fatigues.

"You may call me Philip." He said this with a smile.

"Why am I being detained?"

"My people have been called in to assess a threat...Is Olivia Dunham friend or foe?." Broyles leaned closer to Olivia.

"You know. I do hope we don't have to terminate you. We could use someone with your unique skills sets...Watch your back Dunham.

"Shall we get started?...I am going to ask you some questions. If you don't co-operate...Let's just say I can make it very unpleasant for you."

"Why did you invade our territory?"

When Olivia didn't answer, her body jerked from a shock that lasted for seconds. Broyles repeated the question.

"Let me ask again. Why did you invade our territory?"

Some time had passed. Olivia opened closed eyelids. She didn't remember blacking out. She is still tied to the chair. She's been sitting so long, she couldn't feel her legs any more.

"You are awake?" That sounded like Charlie.

He knelt down to inspect her restraints.

"How are these straps? Are they too tight? You must be numb by now. The Colonel can be quite long winded."

"You must be thirsty. Here." Olivia drinks thirstily from a canteen he holds to her lips.

"Thanks Charlie."

"Easy. Easy."

He's got a kind smile. Appearances aside, he's a lot like her Charlie. She cocked her head and stole a fond glance. The scrutiny didn't escape his notice.

"You are looking at me as if you know me."

"I do." He was flattered.

"No kidding? Another me on the other side."

"There was."

"Charlie." Olivia recognize that voice all too well.

"Gotta go. You'll be OK, Blondie."

_She_ came into the light. Olivia watched her as she circled the chair, all the while sizing her up.

"What are you looking at?"

"We are not that different, you and I."

"We are _nothing_ alike."

"We don't have to be enemies. We don't have to fight."

"Why? Don't you think I can lick you?"

She then undoes Olivia's straps.

Olivia stands with difficulty and holds up her hands defensively.

"Come on. Give me your best shot."

She strikes first. The other Olivia ducks.

"You can do better than that."

Olivia swings at her and missed again. She then felt intense pain when her shoulder met with a fist. This sent her to the floor. Olivia lay there in agony, cradling her old injury. The other Olivia knelt over her.

"We are not remotely alike...You are _weak_."

* * *

Stay tuned for how Olivia was left behind in the alternate universe and how she finds her way home. Who will be her allies? Who will hinder her thwart her attempts?

Over There, Part 2 is the inspiration for continuing this story. Thanks to the creators of Fringe for such an incredible cliffhanger of unimaginable possibilities.


	3. Abilities

Olivia sat in the darkness. She doesn't know how long she has been in here. Deprived of sight and sound, she cleared her mind and slowly allowed herself to feel completely weightless. All her other senses seemed to heighten.

She heard voices.

"Where is Olivia? Is she OK? I want to see her." It was Peter.

"In due time, son."

Olivia cleared her mind again.

Broyles said the others was able to gain control of their abilities. How? What was her ability?

"Walter, when did I see things from the other side?"  
"Twenty-six years ago when you were a little girl. The Cortexiphan Trials. Of the thirty children that William Bell and I experimented on, you were the first with the ability to identify things from the other side. We gave you the ability."  
"The first time you saw the other side, you were frightened. Started a fire with your mind."  
"It's alright, Olive...Everything's going to be OK."

Olivia kept her eyes closed. It was a defense mechanism. She never told anyone she was afraid of the dark. It was a fear she had to overcome working as an FBI agent. It was what made her strong. Closing her eyes let her imagine being anywhere. She relished these moments. She would recall the happier times. At the park with Ella. Laughing with Rachel over a glass of wine. Something funny Walter said. Peter trying to cheer her up.

She also saw something else when she closes her eyes. At these times, she seemed to go about places she didn't know or interact with people she didn't know. It took her a while to realize that she was seeing through _her eyes_. Was this some sort of psychic connection between them? It was unlike those she had with John Scott or Nick Lane. She couldn't even tell if the other Olivia was aware of her.

What she saw happen next frightened her even more.

"Peter."

"Olivia."

"Am I glad to see you."

"Where were you? I've been looking all over the place for you."

"_They_ made me an unwilling guest of the Department of Defense."

"Let's get out of here. We are going back to Boston."

"Why?"

"Bell left me a message, telling me where to find a rift back to your world."

"Take me home, Peter."

"Ready? Let's go."

No! Please don't leave me!


	4. Unlikely Allies

It started out as a small flame, but then the fire grew. Soon the cell was engulfed in flames. Olivia's pyrokenetic ability had not manifested itself since she was a little girl. Since then she had only seen the other Cortexiphan kids use it. She wasn't sure how it started. She wished she had a way to control it. Especially now. If Secretary Bishop was not aware of her unique gifts, he was about to find out.

The fire was suppressed quickly. But it was far from safe for Olivia. The structure of the cell was compromised. The roof caved in on her. Thankfully she was already unconscious from smoke inhalation, otherwise Olivia would have to endure pain from the fallen rubble.

"I want to see her, Charlie."

"Frank, she is not _your_ Olivia."

"You said so yourself, she may hold the key to getting Livvy back."

"Yeah. Yeah I know. Look. The Secretary's orders are clear. The prisoner will be subject to a battery of tests. He wants see what makes her tick. It just didn't seem right. The real reason I am even telling you this is so that you can extract her. If anyone knew I was talking to you..."

Frank Stanton found out Olivia was on special assignment, when he got back. She had been gone for a week. Never did he realize that she would end up in another universe. Now Charlie is telling him about the existence of another Olivia from the other side, a parallel Earth. It had been surreal. One way or another, he was not prepared to lose this Olivia too.

"So does this mean you'll get her out?...I'll call Broyles."

"Let me take care of the Secretary. You have a go."

Olivia had been sent to the burn ward since the fire. They made their move during the transfer from the hospital.

Colonel Broyles delivered the report concerning the incident to the Secretary in person.

"No survivors."

"The transport exploded like a roman candle. No body could have survived the explosion."

Olivia opened her eyes. She was lying on the backseat of an SUV. She tried to massage away the headache she had right now. When the driver noticed that she was awake, he slowed down and parked the vehicle. She saw who it was when he turned to face her.

"Hey. You are up...I'm Frank."

"I know. You and _her _are a couple."

"Right...You must be thirsty."

Olivia took a sip from the water bottle, Frank held out for her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We are going to Boston. If you still have the power to open a door to the other side, that's where I am told is your best bet."

"Why are you doing this? Helping me I mean?" He smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to get my Liv back. If the Secretary had his way, you would have been dissected by now. Then how will she get back...Don't worry though. He thinks you are dead. Fringe Division is also helping too. Charlie Francis will rendezvous with us at Harvard."

Olivia thought for a moment.

"Do we have time for a quick stop?"


	5. A Family Affair

Olivia waited at the pier to meet her. The older woman looked back at her, with familiarity. Although this woman was not her mother, she somehow felt compelled to meet her.

"Olivia?"

"Hello."

The woman embraced her fiercely. Then pulled away. She looked at Olivia more closely.

"Child, you really are not my Olivia."

"No I am not."

"I can see in your eyes, that you miss your mother. Do I remind you of her?"

"Very much...Look. I can't stay long. I have something I want to give you."

Olivia took out a locket. The older woman opened it and saw the photo inside.

"That's my sister and her daughter, Ella. In a sense, she's your granddaughter." The woman caressed the photo.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me. God bless you."

"I have to go. Take care of yourself."

The two embraced again before Olivia left with Frank.

It was night by the time they arrived at Harvard, Charlie was waiting at the lab already.

"You are late."

Charlie handed Olivia a brown paper bag.

"I brought you a change of clothes. It should fit. I assume you two are the same size."

"Thank you, Charlie." Olivia went off to change in the office.

A moment later, there was a clatter coming from the office. Both men rushed over to see what happened. Olivia was on the floor, propped up on one arm. It looked as if she fell trying to put on the pair of jeans. They looked at her quizzically. Olivia felt embarrassed by the attention.

"I must have stood up too fast...blood rushed to my head." Charlie knelt down.

"My guess. You haven't eaten anything solid since you crossed over." Olivia shook her head no.

"I don't have much of an appetite."

"You have one more thing in common with my Liv. She was always forgetting to eat." Frank helped her up.

"Keep up your strength. You are going to need it...By the way, Fringe Division is working on a way to communicate with the other side."

Back _over here_, Agent Olivia Dunham awoke to a knocking at her door. It was Saturday morning. Nothing changes living in an alternate universe. It had better be important. She got out of the soft bed and shuffled to the entrance. She opened the door and looked down at a little girl staring up at her.

"Hi Aunt Liv, Mom had to go to Atlantic City for the weekend. She just dropped me off. I want to go swimming. Will you take me?" That said, she just walked straight into the kitchen looking for food. Olivia smirked.

"Well. Good morning to you too, Ella..OK. Should be fun."


	6. One Small Step

Olivia was just standing in the middle of the bridge. The next moment she was standing on the other side. Her lips were moving. But no sounds could be heard. The closer Peter got to her, the farther away she seemed. She held up her hands. They were covered with blood.

"Ahh."

Peter awoke with a start. It was that dream again. He's had the same dream since he came back. His neck felt stiff from having fallen asleep over the worktable in the office. As he stepped out into the main lab area, he saw an apparition. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Odd. It looked like Olivia. Just then Olivia peeped her head around the lab entrance. She told him there was a new case. Peter took a lingering look back and then followed her out.

When Astrid came to the lab that morning, she started to compile data from the spectrograph. If it could detect energy signature of people and things from the other side, she needed to test out all its functions before recommending it to Fringe Division. She was reviewing the logs, when she heard a voice call her name. She looked up from her computer. No one was there. She resumed her review. Something on her monitor caused her concern.

Back at the Federal Building, Philip Broyles sat at his desk, looking at Astrid across from him.

"Are you sure, Agent Farnsworth?"

"Yes. The spectrograph recorded two energy signatures when Agent Dunham came to the lab to pick Peter up that morning. One belonged to Peter, the other belonged to Olivia."

"If that is true, then our Olivia Dunham is still on the other side, fate unknown."

"What are we going to do?" Broyles picked up his phone.

"Get me Peter Bishop."

Back _over there_, Olivia relaxed into her makeshift bed until she felt weightlessness. She wanted to see if she could get back the psychic connection she had with her alternate self. She soon fell under the power of sleep. When she awoke, she found a damp cloth on her forehead. She got up to find Frank. He was making breakfast in the main part of the lab.

"Hey there. You had a rough night."

"Thanks. Sorry if I kept you up."

"What happened?"

"I was trying to evoke an ability."

"Are you up to it yet?"

"I have to try any chance I get. It's not like we have a choice." While she said this she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She took a few steps in that direction and nearly fell over. Frank was by her side in an instant.

Olivia recovered and smiled back at him.

"It's okay...I'm okay, Frank...I think I've made a breakthrough. I didn't fall just then. I tripped over an object on the other side."

"Olivia."

"Yes. I can see into the other universe."


	7. Enemy Within

Olivia Dunham was behaving oddly, even before Peter learned of her deception from Broyles. She seemed somewhat distracted of late. He asked to see her at the lab. They looked at one another in awkward silence. Olivia was the first to speak.

"I am not from here." She tilted her head to him.

"But you already knew that."

"I wanted to wait for you to make your move. What are you waiting for? What is your agenda?" With each sentence, Peter spoke even louder. Olivia looked away for a moment.

"I was under orders from the Secretary himself to bring you back."

"But you didn't go through with it. Why?"

"I didn't want to live with the consequences of the harm my actions could bring about.

"The last few days seemed like an awakening. I reconnected with a sister, I lost years ago and grown to love a little girl, who on my side did not even have a chance to exist.

"It made me homesick for the people I love."

Peter looked at her with renewed respect.

"Do you know what my father has done to Olivia?" She shook her head no.

Just then they heard Astrid's screams out in the main lab. Peter went out to see what was the matter. What he saw made the hairs on his neck stood on ends. Astrid followed his gaze.

"Peter. You see it too? Don't you?"

They both saw it. Olivia standing in the middle of the lab, only she appeared not altogether solid. Then almost as mysteriously, she shimmered out of existence.

"Astrid. What if..What if Olivia is...is trying to open a door on the other side? Is there anything we can do to help get her back?"

"Right. But we don't have any means to open a stable doorway."

"You might." This came from Olivia's double.

"You said that she was given the ability to see into my universe. Why not give me that ability? Inject me with Cortexiphan. I may be as predisposed to the drug's effects as she was."

Meanwhile, _over there_, Olivia was strained by the overuse of her new found ability. Frank kept a watchful vigil.

"Olivia. You've been at this long enough. It's making you sick." She came out of a trance-like state.

"It's alright. I think I got through to them this time." Frank wiped the sweat from her face.

"It was so close, I could almost reach out to them."

"Rest now." Frank insisted. Olivia conceded and laid down.


	8. There Is No Place Like It

**Here is the conclusion for House of Glass.**

* * *

As Charlie drove Olivia and Frank back from Boston, he explained in detail the rift forming in New York City.

"Where is it?" Olivia asked.

"Fringe Division Headquarters...And it's quite controlled. No evidence to show that it's even spreading."

"What else are you not telling me, Charlie?" Charlie chuckled. All Olivias seemed to have ESP.

"There was a message for you...It read, Olive, this is your ticket home."

Olivia was overwhelmed. She became speechless. She graced both her companions with a smile she seldom had occasion to sport. Tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks. All the while, Frank who was holding her hand, gave it a squeeze.

"I'm happy for you, Olivia." Charlie cleared his voice.

"That's not all..._Your_ Olivia opened this doorway on the other side, Frank...It'll be a homecoming for Liv too."

"Charlie. Man, I could kiss you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Please. We have a lady present." Olivia laughed aloud at his humor. Something she hasn't done in a long while.

At Fringe Division Headquarters, the friends gathered for a bittersweet farewell. Colonel Broyles spoke first.

"Take care of yourself, Olivia." He placed both his hands over his heart.

Olivia gave Frank a big lingering hug and then mouth the words thank you.

"...for everything."

She whispered in Charlie's ear, "Don't get yourself killed on this side. You hear?"

After one last look, she closed her eyes and walked into the energy phenomenon.

Once Olivia stepped through, she realized just how big whatever this space really was. But in the vastness, she spotted a familiar face. It was Walter. Her Walter. He seemed frozen in time. Was this place some kind of interdimensional limbo? Without a second thought, Olivia held on tight to Walter's hand and let the universe pass through her until she was back on terra ferma.

When she could feel the ground beneath her feet again, Olivia opened her eyes. She was still in the same room she just left, only this one had Peter Bishop. They exchanged looks.

"Welcome home, Olivia." This came from her alternate self.

Olivia nodded once.

"Frank's waiting for you."

With that the other Olivia Dunham entered the rift herself, thus closing the way between worlds.

Walter, who had been frozen until now, lowered his head and smiled. He turned his head to Olivia.

"I knew someone would come. I always knew you could save us both."

Olivia looked up at Walter, with tears in her eyes. She folded her arms around Walter's waist for a warm embrace.

"I had help, Walter. I had a world of help."

* * *

**I certainly hope to keep the story going in future installments.**

**This has been a labour of love, from beginning to end. Thank you for all the reviews.  
I hoped that you've enjoyed going along with my daydream, as much as I had writing it.**

**Thank you Fringe creators for providing a cliffhanger full of endless possibilities.  
I have my bet on Olivia meeting Frank.**

**I have been writing this for 3 weeks. I need to recharge, watch Summer reruns and read some books.**

**Until next time.  
**


End file.
